


"We Shouldn't be Doing This"

by Six_Lily_Petals



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six_Lily_Petals/pseuds/Six_Lily_Petals
Summary: Dorian earns a little cash on the side doing porn.  Little does he know that even with one video released, he already has a fan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Real_Fenris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Real_Fenris/gifts).



> A birthday gift for the wonderful TRF who's written so many wonderful stories. The only direction given was 'coffee shop AU' and I made the decision for shameless smut. Please enjoy.

Dorian had brazenly left the simple life of back home with much fanfare on his part, rubbing a few choice noses in the fact, to follow his dreams in the mega city of Val Royeaux.  The most glamorous city in all of Thedas, Val Royeaux is the place for anyone who is anybody. 

Unfortunately, after six months in the city, Dorian was still nobody.  He’d gone to every agency he’d known seeking work only to be dismissed without further consideration.  The burn of rejection hurt more when even the lesser known companies turned him away.  The only promise of a job came from a pornography firm.  A little fact he didn’t learn until _after_ he was in the interview.

“Hey look, everybody’s got to pay their dues.  You think Dwayne Johnson went straight into A-listed roles?  No.  He did those damn tooth fairy movies and he didn’t bitch about it.”  The producer, a one _Iron Bull_ as it were, passed over his business card.  “Gimme a call when you come to your senses.”

 

Another few weeks and money got tighter.  He’d gotten a decent job as a barista with a great boss, nice location, and decent customers, but it wasn’t enough.  Everything felt as though it were crashing down on him and he was utterly out of control of his own life. 

One evening he put himself out on a limb and probed his boss about the Iron Bull’s studio.  Varric was a man who was born in Val Royeaux and was the type of person who knew everybody.

“Full Charge studios?  Yeah, I know ‘em.  Run by a good group, follow the rules ‘n all.  You do know they do porn though, right?”

“Yes, yes of course!”  Well, he does _now_. 

Varric leaned against the counter as Dorian finished counting up the till.  “Wouldn’t have thought that was your angle.”

“It most certainly is not!”  Dorian claimed defensively.  He took a quick steading breath to keep from looking horribly guilty and spilled into his lame excuse.  “I’m asking for a friend since you happen to be so nosey.”

Varric made no effort to hide his knowing smile even though Dorian made an effort to ignore it.  “Well, if your friend is interested in that line of work, Bull’s a standup guy.  He does a good job of taking care of his people.  I’d say for a first timer, he’s the best choice for someone who needs to learn the business.”

“Ah, thank you Varric for your kind and informative words.  I’m sure _she’ll_ be most appreciative.”  Dorian felt proud at his impromptu attempt to sway Varric’s assumptions, but the smug grin on the man’s face as he left the shop said otherwise.

It took Dorian another week before he drummed up the courage to set up an interview.  The office was spacious to allow for a large conference table.  Apparently The Iron Bull wasn’t the only person who made decisions about productions. 

“A whole team effort.”  Bull boasted with pride as he explained how ‘Fully Charged Productions’ operated.  “You get the name right?  ‘Cause sex toys need to be charged and… _yeah…_ ”  He grinned with amusement as Dorian come to the natural conclusion that his new ‘boss’ was a complete and utter dork.

Their next stop involved meeting the crew before any paperwork was signed.  If Dorian wasn’t comfortable performing in front of a crew by himself, then there was no point in having the awkwardness of an additional person.

The stage held a bedroom lacking two walls which gave the crew space to work and move the cameras.  The ‘room’ itself involved a king bed, soft sheets and large oversized pillows.  There was a side table and a standing full length mirror.  Tawdry little knick-knacks and art were scattered about to complete the façade of an actual bedroom.  The theme of black trimmed in gold applied to the bedding, the curtains and even the throw rug.  Silver accents were sprinkled here and there to break up the effect and even sparkled when the lights hit them just right.  

“What do you think big guy?  Picked all this shit out when I heard you finally came around.”  Bull clapped Dorian roughly on the back, “Not every day we get a Vint this far south.”

“Oy, Chief, you forget someone?”  The camera man with short hair and a solid build popped out from behind his equipment.

“Krem, we’ve been over this, you’re not a real Vint.”

“More of a Vint than you are a Qunari ya blind ass bastard.”  Krem mumbled a few more unintelligible words then hid his face back behind the camera.

Apparently these insults were the norm as Bull chuckled at the response and no one else appeared to be the least bit phased. 

“Alright, so we’re going to do a test film of you doing your thing solo.”  Bull directed Dorian toward the bed with a finger, “Remember, this is stuff for others to get off to, make as much noise as you like.  It’s not like your parents are in the next room.”

Looking from the bed back to Bull, Dorian forced his eyes to keep from landing on any of the crew.  “You want…um.  Fine, yes.  That will do.” 

A few steps brought him to a halt where the floor changed from stained concrete to the rich hardwood floor of the ‘bedroom’.  He stared at the border.  It felt like the precipice, a point of no return.  He hadn’t realized how long he stood there until Bull approached him and with a gentle finger, tilted his head up to have their eyes meet.

“You quit anytime you want.  We’re don’t judge.”

“I…just…”  Dorian hated to be bereft of a coherent thought.  With a hint of frustration, he drew a slow inhale, then released.  “Is there anything more you can give me to go on?”

Bull tilted his head appraisingly, then a hapless shrug of his shoulders.  “We’ll probably destroy this tape anyway, so go nuts.  Try to enjoy yourself, or better yet, pretend that you’re entertaining a lover or some shit like that.  Vints can pretend right?”

A stern voice drawled from behind the camera, “Just like I pretend to not hear you.”

“Dammit Krem!  I knew it!  Did you know I had to use a sock?  Seriously? Who doesn’t have the common decency to bring a roll of TP?”

This time Dorian had to laugh.  This was all ridiculous and in its own way, surreal.  Here he was getting ready to pleasure himself before a room of people who were arguing about a roll of toilet paper. 

His tension fell as he crossed the threshold with relaxed nerves and let his mind wonder.  Trailing his fingers over the coverlet, he conjured up his own little fantasy.  Like the actor he was never given the chance to be, he poured himself into the role.

He approached Krem’s camera with the idea of pretending it was a webcam he mounted.  A screen off to the side displayed what the camera recorded.  It was easy for him to stay in shot as he walked up, checked over his shoulder then ‘adjusted’ the angle before offering a devilish wink. 

“I hope you have your headphones plugged in, because this is just for you.”  Dorian slowed the cadence of his speech and let his tenor dip lower. 

He walked backward, careful to ensure he never stepped out of the shot or moved too quickly for Krem to keep up.  Gracefully, he sat on the foot of the bed, his legs straddling the corner. 

His eyelids hung low as he spoke, “How long has it been since we last fucked?  Tell me, will you torture me?  Make me beg?”

Dorian slid a hand from his knee up his torso to ride up his neck as he tilted his head back, “Will you make me cry out your name?”

A dark chuckle tumbled from the depths of his chest, he smiled at the camera, “Do you want to see what I do when I think of you?”

His slender, elegant fingers flicked each of the buttons on his shirt one by one to reveal a sliver of rich bronze skin.  He drew the fabric back like a curtain at a Broadway show – slow and deliberate.  “I want you to taste me.  Want you feel the heat you stroke in me.”

Leaning back on an elbow, Dorian slid his free hand down to trace his growing erection, “ _Kaffas,_ look what you do to me already.  All I can think about is you, buried so deep in me and my cock just dripping wet from what you do to me.”

Standing, he praised himself in the mirror nearby mirror, “Glorious.”  Shucking the shirt from his limbs, he raised them to flex in the mirror.  Licking his own well-toned bicep, he flourished it with a small kiss, “Oh yes,” He repeated the tantalizing caress with the other arm, “I’m prime for the tasting, but that’s not all you want is it?”

This time it was a teasing chuckle that accompanied his splayed hands as they washed over the rippling muscles of his chest and abs.  His fingers bumped over his taut stomach and he sucked in a breath through his teeth.  “Tell me what you want me to do.”

Dorian’s hands glided back up over his chest then circled over his nipples before resting on his belt.  “Is there something you need?  Something only I can give you?” 

By now, Dorian had fully flung himself into the role.  He was thoroughly enjoying being a tease and his heart beat rapidly, stilting his breathing audibly.  No one could claim that Dorian lacked experience, but the exhibitionism of this was more thrilling than any encounter he could remember.  Pushing his pants down a wet spot on his underwear confirmed that all his throbbing cock wanted was to please his imaginary lover. 

“Oh, oh my, yesss…”  Checking himself out in the mirror, the thin boxer briefs did little to hide his manhood, which was perfect.  He tugged on himself through the fabric and the dark wet spot grew.  “See how bad I need you?  I need you to fill me, make me take all of it.”

At that, he used both thumbs to press down on the waistband close to his skin.  The resulting upward spring of his cock was magnificent.  He exaggerated the motion by using his muscles to keep the phallus twitching up and down.  Dorian thrust his hips forward rhythmically as his thumbs stayed hooked into his underwear.  “Oh, please, _please_.  I need you to touch it.  I need you to make me cum.”

His erection swung in the air, aching with need as he refused to touch.  Instead his hands roamed over his thighs and up to his hips to curve around to his ass.  He clutched at the rounded flesh then slapped it hard enough to produce a satisfying crack. 

Bull stood next to Krem, watching the scene unfold.  When Bull realized he’d been holding his breath, he feigned a cough then whispered to Krem, “You’re getting all this right?”

“Yeah, yeah.  Skinner’s rolling too.”

Peering over Krem’s camera, Bull belatedly noticed that Skinner had moved in for close ups. 

Falling back on the flats of his feet, he kept his voice low.  “Damn he’s fucking impressive.  Did you see how it… _whomp_!”  A slight ping of insecurity hit him and Bull snuck a quick peek at his own manhood.

Krem punched him it the side without looking away from his work.  “Can you focus for five minutes without getting distracted by dicks?”

“Hey, can you really blame me?”

Krem wasn’t interested in men in the least, but this Dorian, well, it was hard for anyone to not appreciate his toned physique.  “No, can’t say that I do.”

“Good.  If _you’re_ liking it then we’re sure as shit publishing this one.”

Dorian continued unaware of the plans Bull was making.  “I love how dirty you make me feel.”  He quirked an eye to gaze in the mirror, “Just look at that handsome slam piece and I’m all yours, fucking wreck me, take me… _Festis bei umo canavarum_ ”

Dorian moaned, “ _Oh-_ just think of the things you could do to me.”  He gripped himself and swayed his hips to pump his cock through his hand slowly.  His thumb made playful circles over the tip with each pass.  “I can’t wait, give it to me.  I need it, I need it now.  Let me service you.”

Biting his lip, Dorian’s eyes locked on to his fisted erection.  His other hand toyed with a nipple.  Panting, sweating, burning with lust he felt it.  His heart pounded as the heat of the building pressure scorched across his skin.  A firm cinch of his balls then hurried gasps before Dorian cried out loud and unrestrained.  His knees shook as he came in thick, white jets all over the mirror.  The streams leapt high and arced and dripped beautifully over the smooth surface in a pattern that resembled a fountain. 

His artwork didn’t last long as he dragged his fingertips through the spend.  His words came out in heavy huffs as his lungs struggled for air.  Brining a cum-frosted finger to his mouth, he sucked on it noisily before giving a refined popping sound when he plucked it back out again.  He stared down Krem’s camera.

“Naughty boys always get what they want, and I.  Want.  You.”

 

~***~

A month later, Dorian was in a splendid mood and a great deal richer.  Well, richer being a relative term when one’s bank account use to hold the same balance a coupon.  Still, he was doing well enough that the fact he was at work an hour early didn’t bother him in the least.  Varric had asked him to let in some people to evaluate the shop as a possible venue for a private party. 

A small entourage of only three people arrived right on schedule.  Dorian let them in and upon seeing two of them immediately begin bantering back and forth about decorations and moving furniture, it was clear they were in no need of his help. 

The third man remained in the doorway until Dorian asked, “Good morning, would you like a drink?”

“No.”

Dorian waited for something more, but it never came.  He turned and nearly made it back to the counter when the man called out, “You work here?”

Tugging at his apron, the logo on his chest smoothed and Dorian pointed to the un-creased type, “I do believe so, unless I’m early for Halloween.  In that case I’m horribly unimaginative.”

Dorian’s eyes had plenty of time to drink up the handsome man who was sparse with words.  His long pauses permitted Dorian to enjoy lean frame.  He certainly wasn’t lanky by any means, but he wasn’t a body builder either.  He was toned and ripe and just…perfect.  His royal blue polo stretched over his chest muscles, the short sleeves hugged his biceps in a manner that made Dorian wonder if a single flex would send the fabric ripping from his body.  Then his mind tarried to imagine the rest of the shirt ripping…

“I am in charge of security.  If you would, show me the entries to this establishment.”

“Will I know your name or should I just call you ‘ _decorus’_ for the rest of the morning?”  Dorian flirted without thought. 

Luckily, a small laugh rumbled in the man’s throat, “I’ve been called worse than ‘handsome’ before, I may prefer it.”

“Oh, my educated muscle, what will they think of next?”  This earned Dorian a faint smile, but considering the man’s stern demeanor, he chalked it up as a win.  “What shall I call you?”

“Fenris will do.”

Deciding that he didn’t want to overwhelm his guest with his charms, Dorian assumed the role of tour guide and acquiesced to Fenris’ request.  They walked every square inch of the interior and exterior.  Fenris asked questions about the surrounding business, the times of day that were busiest, when garbage was collected, a whole manner of things that Dorian couldn’t imagine being relevant to security.  A nagging part of his brain hoped that Fenris enjoyed his company.  Dorian knew that enjoyed listening to the elf, watching his thin lips and listening to his deep voice was an utter dream. 

They walked back inside when Fenris was adequately satisfied.  The interior decorators had already claimed a table and were fervently creating notes and feeding off each other’s ideas.  Dorian led Fenris to the counter and swept his hand before the bakery display.

“Surly you require a respite of some kind, you may have any that you like, _my treat._ ”  Dorian knew he was laying it on thick, but there was a chance he wouldn’t see Fenris again if the group decided on a different venue.  He had to take a chance…

“Excuse me sir?”

One of the designers called out to Dorian before he could gauge Fenris’ reaction to his come on.  He painted on a smile and ruefully walked over to their table.

“Yes, how may I be of service to you?”

“Yes, thank you, we were wondering at those panels over there, do you know if they are removable?”

Before Dorian could answer his eye was drawn to the door as Fenris stormed out.  The other designer called out to him, “Fenris, where are you going?”

Without breaking his stride, he snapped over his shoulder, “I am done here!”

The first designer turned back to Dorian with an apologetic expression, “I’m sorry but he’s not the most sociable person.  Don’t take it personally, he’s just…well…Fenris.”

The designers set back to work, forgetting about Dorian as he barista watched Fenris drive off.  It was hard to not take it personally.  Things had started so well, what in the Maker’s name went wrong?

~***~

In a cozy conference room, the two interior designers gave their presentation of the four possible venues for Mavaris Tilani’s party of the summer.  Everyone who was anyone would be there, but only if she invited them.  Such power an influence required security which Fenris was expertly adept at providing.  Following each venue presented, he provided supplemental information as the to the advantages and disadvantages for his security team.

“Well, it looks like my cousin’s place really is the best.  I love you ideas!”  Mae’s husband and manager Thorold was excited at the prospect. 

“I know you always have the best ideas love, but we must attempt to seem impartial.”  Mae leaned to have her head rest on Thorold’s shoulder and placed a small kiss on his ear.

“If that be your decision, then I request that the employee named Dorian not work the event.”

Mae sat up straight, surprised.  “Really?  Did he not pass your background check?  Is there something we should let Varric know?”

“Nothing of the sort.  He simply does not need to work that night.”

Thorold puffed his chest then set his hands on the table in a challenge as he stared down Fenris.  “You’re not withholding anything that would put my cousin in harm’s way would you?  Is this something personal?”

Fenris felt a heat in his face and knew that his ears had fallen tellingly.  He cursed himself when Mae waved an elegant hand to dismiss the designers. 

Once alone she kindly probed him, “Is he a old lover of yours?  Why do you oppose him so?”

“No.  It is nothing like that.  He…”  The words failed him as his mind worked a mile a minute trying to think of a way out, but he’d been with Mae so long he knew the witch would charm it out of him one way or another.  “He does porn.”

Fenris covered his face with his hands.  He knew.  He knew exactly where the line of question would lead and he hated himself for not finding a way to avoid this.  Idiot.

Thorold laughed, “So?  Lots of people have second jobs.  As long as he’s dressed at the party who cares?”

“It is not his clothing that is the issue.”  Fenris kept his hands hiding his face as the heat intensified.  Remembering that day…recalling what happened…he was a grown man, dammit, this shouldn’t be a problem.

Mae leaned back in her chair and folded her arms, “I believe that we need to start at the beginning.”

With a racing heart and a heavy sigh, Fenris complied.  “His name is Dorian Pavus and he’s new to the business.  He only has one video out.”

Thorold perked up, “Only one?  And what, you’ve seen it?”

“A viral hit some would call it.  He is indeed handsome and well endowed, but the video, it's…really good.  I have watched it numerous times.  When I arrived at the shop I fought to convince myself that it could not be the same man.”

“Then how did you find out?”  Mae steepled her fingers under her chin as she leaned forward on the table, fully invested in his tale.

Fenris ran his hand through his hair nervously as he paused.  Scanning his tiny audience, he felt a pang of doom.  They were never going to let him hear the end of this.  “He repeated a phrase from the video that is said when he…climaxes.  Hearing him repeat it, knowing he was flirting with me, I lost control.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.  You jizzed yourself after hearing a simple phrase??”  Thorold was beside himself in shock and was practically standing in his chair.

Mae laid a hand over her mouth as she laughed to herself.

Fenris channeled his embarrassment to indignant outrage.  “This isn’t funny Mae!”

Thorold stroked his beard in thought, “But you said he was coming on to you, right?” 

“I thought...he is an actor, they’re all like that.”

Mae walked around the table to place a teasingly sympathetic hand on his shoulder, “Well, I guess I have to book the venue now so we can all find out for ourselves.”


End file.
